


Moving In

by Britgal7



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britgal7/pseuds/Britgal7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with her boyfriend Ali temporarily moves in with her best friend and teammate Ashlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is going to read this but here we go anyway.... i have another chapter ready if anyone wants it. If you're on Tumblr come say hi it's britgal7 :-)

Ali placed the last box in the room and gave it a quick once over with a furrowed brow. “Alex please tell me you haven’t changed your mind again I really don’t think I can move another box” Ashlyn sighed as she collapsed onto the big double bed giving her best friend a pleading look.

The defender looked at Ashlyn kinking an eyebrow “No I haven’t. It’s just…” Ali took a deep breath and looked away at one of the many boxes surrounding her, trying to avoid any and all contact with brown eyes. “Ash are you sure you’re ok with me moving in here? I know you like your space and I just feel I’m going to be in your way or you’re going to get sick of me.” Ashlyn sat up, purposely making Ali lock eyes with her knowing she had to get through to the brown eyed girl. “Alex you’re my best friend, I had a spare room of course I don’t mind! You’ve had a shitty few days so it’s the least I can do” Ashlyn said flashing Ali a beaming smile trying to reassure the older brunette.

Ali walked over and sat on the edge of the bed covering her face with her hands and groaned. Ashlyn gave her friend a sympathetic look. “You want to talk about it?” she asked as she shuffled closer and put an arm around her best friend.  
“I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with some skank from his office in our bed. I’m not as upset about it all as I probably should be which I’m taking as a sign it wasn’t meant to be, I just want to forget about it and move on with my life”.

Ali got up from the bed and started to make an attempt at unpacking some of the boxes. Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at Ali butt as she was bending over to unpack some clothes. She’d always thought Ali was stunning but she would never risk her friendship with her by doing something stupid because she couldn’t control her hormones. “How about I help you unpack then we can go and meet the girls maybe have a few drinks? Start the moving on process!” Ashlyn leant back on the palm of her hands waiting for a reply. Ali turned to face the blonde “I really don’t think I can be bothered tonight I just want to unpack, shower, order take- out and watch some T.V. You can go though I’m fine by myself”

Ashlyn pushed herself off the bed rolling her eyes and walking towards the bedroom door. “I’m not leaving you alone your first night here. You finish unpacking and get a shower. I’m just gonna go to the grocery store to pick up some junk food and a DVD, on the way back I’ll grab some take-out.” Ali let out a frustrated sigh and shouted to the goalkeeper as she was walking into the hallway “Ash you don’t have to do that!” Ashlyn smirked and grabbed her keys off the side “The DVD player is in my room so you’ll have to set up camp in there. I’ll be back in hour or so!”

Ashlyn came back into the apartment carrying several bags of junk food and their dinner for the night. “ALI I’M BACK!!” The brunette appeared from Ashlyns bedroom in record time with a big grin on her face “Oh Thank god I’m starv- PIZZA!!” Ashlyn chuckled knowing this would definitely make her best friend happy. She handed over a DVD to the older girl “here, go set this up in my room I’m going to take a quick shower and change, I’ll bring the food and drinks”

A few minutes later Ashlyn walked into her bedroom wrapped in a towel heading straight for her closet “I forgot my shorts and top like an idiot” Ali’s breath hitched as she noticed what the tattooed blonde was wearing or rather not wearing!. She couldn’t help but stare, she really was beautiful. Ali shook her head slightly to try and rid the thoughts she’d been having about her best friend which were becoming more frequent lately.

The girls were on their 2nd movie of the night, some romantic comedy that Ali had lost interest in 20 minutes ago and was deep in thought. Ashlyn spotted this out of the corner of her eye. ”everything ok?” this snapped the brunette back to reality “Do you think it’s my fault?” Ashlyn looked at the girl confused “Is what your fault?” “ him Cheating. Do you think it’s my fault? Am I not pretty or funny enough? Did I not make as much of an effort as I should have done?”

Ashlyn grabbed the remote to switch the movie off and turned to face her best friend nudging her legs to encourage her to do the same, when she did she took both hands in hers. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger you are by far the funniest and most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. Don’t let some ass that wouldn’t know a good thing if it smacked him in his head question who you are.” Ali gave out a small laugh “Thanks Ash you always know how to cheer me up.”

After a few minutes of silence Ali looked straight into Ashlyns eyes “and just so you know you are by far the funniest and most beautiful girl I’ve ever met too” Ashyln grinned hearing her own words repeated to her.

The mood in the room seemed to have shifted as both women just stared into each other’s eyes. Ali was first to break the eye contact “I think I’m gonna head to my room and paint my nails or something. Night Ash” She sat up on her knees and leant forward to kiss Ashlyn on the cheek, she fell forward slightly and ended up catching the corner of the blondes mouth. They both felt a jolt of electricity run through their body. Ali froze and looked at the inked woman “sorry I’m so clums-“ before she could finish her sentence she felt a pair full lips pressed to hers.

Ashlyn couldn’t believe this was happening but she couldn’t help herself just feeling Ali’s lips brush the corner of her mouth was enough for her to take the plunge and kiss her best friend properly. What was more surprising was that her friend was kissing her back….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, here's chapter 2, chapter 3 is nearly ready so I'll try and post that in the next few days. Enjoy ;-)

Ashlyn lowered Ali’s body slowly to the bed not daring to break the kiss. Hovering above the brunette with hands braced either side of her head. Was this real? She’d thought about doing this so many times but never in a million years thought it would actually happen. She was snapped back to reality when she felt Ali’s hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Ashlyn brushed her tongue lightly across the defenders bottom lip. Ali immediately granted her best friend access inside her mouth and their tongues met for the first time, both girls moaning at the contact. Their tongues danced around each other for several minutes, when breathing was starting to become an issue Ashlyn moved her kisses to the brunettes neck just as she was about to suck on the wing backs pulse point she felt Ali slightly push her shoulders indicating she wanted to stop whatever was about happen.

“Umm Ash I think… I think we should stop” the older woman panted as she tried to regain some composure. The blonde moved herself to the side and sat up pushing a hand through her hair trying to process what had just happened. “God Alex I’m so sorry I don’t…” Ashlyn panicked before Ali cut her off “No Ash its fine, I just think I should go back to my room before we do something we’ll end up regretting” Ashlyn couldn’t help but look away “Ye…yeah you’re right”

Ali could have sworn she saw a look of hurt flash across the goalkeepers face. Did she enjoy the kiss as much as she did? Ali just wanted to be the first to stop it thinking Ashlyn would realise what a mistake it was kissing her.

The defender got off the bed heading straight for the door, a thousand things running through her mind but there was one thing she really needed to know before leaving. “We’re ok though right? Things aren’t going to be weird between us now?” she turned to face the younger woman embarrassed at how desperate her question sounded. Ashlyn looked at her best friend with a smile, Ali noticing straight away that it never reached her eyes “yeah don’t worry we’re good…. Night Alex” Ashlyn turned her back giving the impression she was getting ready to get into bed. The brunette took this as her cue to leave “Okay…night Ash”. Shutting the bedroom door behind her as she left she took a deep breath resting her head against the door “yep, this is definitely going make things awkward” she thought to herself before heading to her own room.

Ashlyn lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was 1am and she couldn’t even think about going to sleep. The events from earlier in the evening running through her mind. She had Ali’s words echoing in her mind about doing something they would regret. Wishing she had just told her best friend the truth that she would never regret kissing her.

Ali was sat up in bed trying to distract herself by scrolling through Twitter and Instagram but failing miserably. She checked the clock again seeing it was only 1.15am. Throwing her phone to side she covered her face with hands and sighed. She couldn’t get the thoughts from earlier out of her mind. Why did she stop the kiss when she was enjoying it so much? She was mentally scolding herself about her stupid speech about regretting it if they continued and the look on Ashlyns face after she said it was stuck in her mind. One thing Ali was certain of was that she would never regret kissing Ashlyn. Over taken by the sudden urge to make it clear to her best friend that she didn’t regret what happened between them, Ali swung the duvet off of her and made her way out of her bedroom and headed towards Ashlyns.

Ashlyn was still feeling restless and looked at the clock for the hundredth time tonight seeing it was only 1.17am she groaned “I need a drink” she mumbled to herself. Dragging herself out of her bed she went to make her way to the kitchen. Pulling open her bedroom door she found Ali who looked as if she was just about to knock standing in front of her.

“Alex?” Ashlyn looked at her best friend with a mix of confusion and surprise.

“I don’t regret kissing you!” the older woman blurted out. Ashlyn looked at the brown eyed woman in complete shock. After processing what the defender had just said Ashlyn looked at her and spoke softly “Alex I’ll never regret that kiss, but it’s ok if you do, you don’t have to try and make me feel better abou-“. Ashlyn had her breath taken away as Ali crashed their lips together.

Ashlyn moaned at the contact pushing back into the kiss, immediately wrapping her arms around Ali’s waste pulling their bodies flush against each other. Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyns blonde locks and pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. They both panted for air as the kiss was broken. “You have no idea how much I want you right now” Ashlyn gasped “If it’s half as much as I want you then I do” Ali shot back as she pushed Ashlyn back into her bedroom occasionally connecting their lips in chaste kisses.

Ashlyn fell backwards and giggled as the back of her legs hit the bed. She soon felt her weight being pressed into the mattress as Ali straddled her hips and bent down to reconnect their lips. This was different from there other two kisses, it was slow and sensual as Ashlyn took her best friends bottom lip in-between her own sucking on it gaining a moan from the woman above her. Quickly switching positions Ashlyn hovered above the woman just like she had done earlier in the evening.

Moving her kisses to the older woman’s neck “you sure about this?” she asked nipping at the skin on Ali’s neck. “God yes” was all Ali could say clinging tightly to Ashlyn, hooking her arms over her back and pulling her closer. Their warm bodies pressed tightly together as Ashlyn traced the brunettes jaw line from one side of her neck to the other with hot kisses.

Ali’s hands moved down to fist the bottom of Ashlyns tank top. The younger woman stopped her attack on Ali’s neck long enough to sit up and pull her top off. Ali followed suit leaning up and pulling her baggy Penn State top over her head and throwing it behind her. Neither woman wore a bra when going to bed so were both exposed after removing their tops. 

Ashlyn hips slowly sank back into Ali’s lap; the blonde cupped her face with both hands and kissed her more passionately. Ali couldn’t help herself anymore and moved her kisses to Ashlyns breast teasing the nipple with lazy circles of her tongue. Ashlyn rolled her head back and let out a small whimper “shit…Alex” Ali grinned at the effect she was having on the goalkeeper.

As much as Ashlyn was enjoying the feeling of having Ali’s kiss her like this, she wanted her share too. Shifting positions slightly she ran her hands over Ali’s hip bones and the elastic waistband of her sleep shorts asking for permission. When Ali gave a small nod Ashlyn started placing kisses along the older brunettes’ stomach moving lower with every kiss. Ali was now laying back on the bed writhing with every kiss her best friend placed. Missing the place where Ali desperately needed her most Ashlyn kissed down her legs pulling her shorts and underwear off. As to not waste time she quickly removed her own clothing and made her way back up the bed kissing Ali passionately.

“Ash…please” Ali begged as she felt the throbbing between her legs.

Ashlyn smiled into the next kiss and started to move her hand down the soft skin of Ali’s stomach and legs, spreading them further apart. “Oh god” the older woman moaned as soon as Ashlyns fingers reached their destination.

The brown eyed girl started to move her kisses down the brunettes body trailing open-mouthed kisses down the defenders flexing abs, her hand never faltering. Soon Ali felt the fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves being replaced by a pair of lips, gripping at the sheet she screamed out “Fuck Ash”. Ashlyn teased her best friends now soaking entrance, slowing inserting one finger she could feel Ali’s walls clamp down. “God you’re so tight and you taste so good Alex” Ashlyn moaned as she licked at Ali’s wet folds and added another finger to the already pumping one. “OH MY GOD…FUCK!” was all the older woman could say as she felt Ashlyn start to suck on her bundle of nerves her fingers going faster and deeper. Ashlyn hit a certain spot that had the brown eyed girls’ hips bucking from the bed. She used her free hand and spread it over Ali’s stomach trying to keep her hips still.

Ali bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and threw her head back. Her moans of pleasure had turned into whimpers and shaky gasps as she neared her orgasm. “Shit Ash… don’t stop! I’m so close” Ashlyn, feeling her own wetness dripping down her thighs, grew more forceful with her thrusts, sending Ali closer to her edge. It took one more skilful flick to send her best friend over the edge.

Ali felt the sudden burst of relief causing her to scream the blondes name as she came.” FUCK ASHLYN!…OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!” Her toes curled and her body shook uncontrollably. Ashlyn slowly helped Ali ride out her orgasm lapping up all evidence of her intense orgasm.

Kissing her way back up to her lover, Ashlyn took Ali lips in hers. “Holy shit…that was” Ali began through panted breaths as she came out of post orgasmic daze. Ashlyn laughed and nuzzled into the girls neck. “I know right” she mumbled into the crook of the older brunettes’ neck.

“Get some sleep you must be exhausted after that” Ashlyn smirked rolling off her friend to lay back, Ali had rolled with her and was now laying her naked body flush against hers with a huge grin on across her face

“nah ah…your turn”…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took longer than planned to post this but heres chapter 3. 
> 
> Side note: We're going to pretend a couple more of the national team players play for the spirit too.

“Nah ah…your turn”

Ali was straddling the younger womans hips, Ashlyn groaned with the added pressure of her best friends’ body weight on her already throbbing area. The brunette bent down crashing her lips to Ashlyns who parted hers immediately, allowing Ali’s tongue to invade her mouth. The goalkeeper moved her hands to Ali’s back scraping her nails down her spine then grabbing her ass tightly.

“Thank God! I’m so turned on right now” Ashlyn husked.

Ali let out a small chuckle whilst moving her kisses to blondes neck “yeah?… What do you want me to do about it?” The defender teased, nipping and sucking at Ashlyns weak spot just below her ear.

“Urgh… shit Alex, just fuck me already!” Ashlyn didn’t care how desperate she sounded she just needed some sort of release.

Ali smirked and moved back up to Ashlyns lips, eventually taking her friends lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it gently. “ I think I can manage that” was all Ali said before she made her way down Ashlyns body placing hurried hot, wet kisses down the panting blondes neck and between the valley of her breasts, slowing them as she passed her naval.

The brunette ran her hands up her new found lovers’ legs and lifted them over her shoulders. She massaged the muscles on her thighs as she quickly found the blondes swollen clit with broad strokes of her tongue. Ashlyn screamed out in ecstasy and fisted her best friends’ hair. Once she felt Ali’s tongue flick over her bundle of nerves she knew she wouldn’t last long.

Ali decided to change her approach and moved her tongue to Ashlyns entrance. Without any hesitation she thrust the pink muscle into her friends’ heated core, “Fucking hell..Shit Alex that feels…Fuck!!”

Ali watched as Ashlyn writhed under her touch, mouth open, panting and moaning her name. She grinned and pushed her tongue deep inside, curling to hit a specific spot that had the inked woman moaning even louder than before. Ali reached her arm around to rub the goalkeepers clit while she thrust in and out, feeling her walls tighten around her tongue.

It only took a few more thrusts and pinches of Ashlyns clit to have the blonde come undone, shaking the entire bed and screaming her best friends’ name.

Just as Ashlyn was coming down from her high Ali thrust two fingers inside her friends’ still wet core and began to suck on sensitive bud.

“Oh god…Fuck! Alex I’m gonna cum again if you keep doing that” Ashlyn gasped and she threw her head back and tightly shut her eyes. The older brunette pulled her mouth away, still pumping her fingers into Ashlyn “You said you wanted me to fuck you…so I’m going fuck you till I have you screaming my name again”

All Ashlyn could do was moan and grab at her bed sheets. “Right there. Shit… it won’t take much.” Ali worked her tongue faster on the designated spot, moaning and sending the vibrations to Ashlyns core. It took one more flick over the bundle of nerves to have the tattooed blonde bucking her hips and trembling as she ushered her hot, wet orgasm onto Ali’s fingers.

After finally calming down Ali pulled her fingers out of the taller womans’ core, Ashlyn leant up on her elbows to stare at the girl who had just given her best orgasms of her life, she found Ali giving her a heated look and sucking on her slender digits gently. “You taste amazing” she hummed.

Ashlyn lay back down and opened her arms to invite her best friend to cuddle giving her a lazy smile. The defender crawled up the bed, giving her a quick peck on the lips before settling in beside the blonde resting her head on Ashlyns chest and throwing an arm over her toned stomach. Ashlyn turned her body slightly to turn off the light and pulled the duvet over the both of them getting comfortable and pulling her best friend closer to her. 

They lay like this for several minutes, neither girl saying a word not wanting to ruin what felt like the perfect moment between them. They were each desperate to know where it left the both of them. Would they wake up tomorrow and just pretend it didn’t happen? Or would this be the start of something amazing?

——————————————————-

Ashlyn lifted her head, brow furrowed; eyes squinted as she tried to figure out what the annoying beeping sound was. Throwing her arm towards her night stand she felt for her phone, finally realising the noise was an incoming phone call, she checked the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

“Whit what the fuck, Do you know what time it is!?” she groaned sliding back into a comfortable position and closing her eyes.

“I do but I’m guessing you don’t… its 9:20AM Where the hell are you? You’re already twenty minutes late for training!”

Ashlyns eyes shot open as she sat bolt upright in bed “SHIT! Please tell me you’re joking??”

“I’m not joking Ash we have a team meeting at 10:15 - wait you’re still in bed? You never over sleep, well apart from that one time you got drunk and slept with-“. Ashlyn cringed as she knew what was about to happen “OH MY GOD! Did you get laid last night!?”

Ashlyn covered her face with her free hand trying to hide her blush at the thought of last night; looking to her left she’d only just noticed that Ali wasn’t there.

“Umm I’m not talking about this Whit, I need to shower and get training” Ashlyn sighed with confusion etched over her face.

“Urgh fine but I totally know you did and we WILL talk about this later” her friend groaned in frustration “Hurry up I’ll cover for you until you get here” 

“Thanks Whit” Ashlyn ended the call and tossed her phone into the empty space. Jumping out of bed and heading towards her bathroom her mind wondered to Ali and couldn’t help but feel hurt that the defender had left her to wake up alone.

Having showered and gotten dressed in record time Ashlyn was heading to work. She pulled out her phone to text Whit that she would be there in five minutes when she noticed she had an unread message. Her heart practically stopped when she saw it was from Ali..

——————————————————-

“I’m sorry… you did what?” HAO sat in the coffee shop staring at her friend with a dropped jaw.

“Ashlyn and I slept together last night” Ali repeated herself knowing full well the New Jersey native had heard her the first time. “And now I have no frickin’ clue what to do” the brunette buried her face in her hands.

“I…wow…okay” her team mate stuttered “I’m trying to process this but I’m gonna need a little more, how did this happen? I know me and Whit always joked about you guys being close and all but…wow”

HAO blinked a few times and shook her head “I didn’t even know you were both into girls… not that it’s a problem if you are or anything” HAO reached over the table to grab her friends hands away from her face.

“Hey talk to me, what’s going on in there” she removed one hand and tapped Ali on the side of the head.

Ali took a deep breath and looked away from her friend “I don’t even know myself, I mean I literally just got out of a relationship. With a boy might I add? Next thing I know I’m kissing my best friend who happens to be a girl. If that wasn’t already complicated enough I then decide to show up to her bedroom door in the middle of the night, I mean, what the helI was thinking!? I’ve probably ruined everything now!!” The defender chastised herself.

“Hey Krieger chill out, look I can see you’re confused but it takes two to tango. Ashlyn obviously wanted this to happen as much as you did.” HAO tried to reassure her friend “How were things between you this morning?”

Ali moved her hands from HAO’s grip and looked out the window with a guilty look on her face.

Taking in the brunettes shift in posture it dawned on her “Please tell me you didn’t sneak out the room before she woke up” the winger asked with a worried look on her face, the look Ali gave her in return confirmed what she was thinking.

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger you’re an idiot! How can you let her wake up alone, knowing Ashlyn she’s automatically going to think the worst. She’s going to think you hate her or something!” HAO couldn’t hide the anger in her voice

Ali groaned and let her forehead hit the table. “God I know I’m such an idiot, I just…I just didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t face her waking up and things being awkward between us. What if she completely regrets everything?”

Her team mate tried to comfort her friend by running a hand through her hair “Ali I honestly don’t think for one second she regrets last night. But you need to do something to show her you don’t either. It’s obvious you like each other and knowing the two of you this is going to turn into one big awkward mess if someone doesn’t take charge”

Ali lifted her head off the table and frowned at her friend “How can I possibly fix this without it getting more awkward. She’s going to be so pissed at me I don’t even know where to start!”

“Message her; tell her you’re sorry you had to run out this morning or something. Ask her if she’s free tonight so you guys can talk“

“What if she says no?”

HAO couldn’t help but laugh at how terrified her friend looked “She’s not gonna say no Ali, have a little faith would ya… so hurry up and text her. I can’t waste my day being your relationship counsellor you know” adding a wink so her friend knew she was only joking.

Ali grabbed hold of her phone, took a deep breath and opened her messages focusing her brown eyes on the keyboard.

To: Ashlyn

Hey. Sorry I had to run out this morning I had to do an interview with some sponsors with HAO, I was wondering if we could talk later. Maybe order some take out?

Ali Xx

Ali hit send and placed her phone on the table, before she had chance to regret sending the message her phoned beeped

1 New message

From: Ashlyn

Hey, sounds good, see you tonight.

Ash Xx

Ali let go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. That was the easy part now she just had to figure out what she was going to tell Ashlyn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are all having a wonderful day/night :)

The car was driven into the first available spot Ashlyn could find outside the training ground, she jumped out the car, rushing through the doors and the crowds of people she made her way through the facility hoping the team meeting was in its usual place. The goalkeeper took a minute to compose herself before opening the door to the reception area . She looked up as she walked through the door and was greeted by Whit who stood holding out a coffee for her.

“Thought you could use this, I’m guessing you didn’t sleep much last night” she couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared on her face.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at her friends’ innuendo “God Whitney I’ve barely been in the building two minutes and you’re already on my case, so I slept in late, that doesn’t mean I had sex last night!”

“No you’re right… but the big ass hickey on your neck tells me otherwise” the younger of the two couldn’t help but laugh as Ashlyns eyes went wide and pushed her hair over her neck

“shit! Is it that bad?” The blonde turned on her heels ready to go to the bathroom to check the damage on her neck before Whitney placed a hand on her arm “Harris I’m messing with you… but now I know for sure you got some last night” Whit grinned wiggling her eyebrows “So tell me…who was the lucky girl?”

“Whit we’re going to be late for this team meeting, can we talk about it later” Ashlyn was trying her best to avoid the topic.

“The meeting has been pushed back fifteen minutes; we have time, so spill! You know I won’t give up until I have all the details Ash. So I’ll ask again…who was the lucky girl?” Whitney gave her friend the ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ look.

Whit took a step in front of her to stop the brown eyed woman in her tracks. Ashlyn knew her friend and team mate well enough to know she really wouldn’t give up until she knew everything she wanted to. Taking a deep breath she confessed.

“It wasn’t just any girl…” Ashlyn looked down at the floor “It was Ali….” she shut her eyes tight waiting for the girls response..

“Finally!” Ashlyn snapped her head at her friends’ reaction; she couldn’t help but look at her with a confused expression.

“I…huh?” the inked woman stuttered.

It was Whitneys turn to roll her eyes “Girl I’ve been telling HAO for months that you two are way to close and cute together to be just friends, I’m just surprised it hasn’t happened sooner!” Ashlyn stood staring at the woman unable to come up with a response.

“Come on we better go get ready for this meeting, you can fill me in on the lady loving on the way” Ashlyn shook her head and tried to hide the smile forming on her lips, she stepped around her as they both headed towards the meeting room.

Ashlyn was just changing out her training gear as she looked at the watch, after filling Whit in on the events from last night and this morning the day had flown by and before she knew it the training session was over, she was heading out of the building and towards her car when she’d gotten another text from Ali letting her know that she’d ordered Chinese for dinner.

As Ashlyn walked down the hallway to her apartment she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she couldn’t figure out if it was from excitement, nerves or both!

—————-

Both women were in the kitchen tidying up the dishes, dinner was filled with a few awkward silences which Ali tried her best to fill with casual conversation. She really wanted to talk to Ashlyn about last night but wasn’t sure how or where to start. She was stood watching her pouring a glass of wine for them both; she couldn’t help but rake her eyes over her best friends’ body. Driven by desire Ali snapped and walked over to Ashyln grabbing her bicep to turn her around.

Before the goalkeeper even had a chance to react Ali crashed their lips together. Neither woman could tell who the first moan came from. Ali immediately wrapping her arms around Ashlyns neck and granting access to her probing tongue, the kiss was broken after several minutes as they were both desperate air. They locked eyes for a brief moment, panting hard. The defender tore away her gaze and attacked her friends’ neck biting down on her pulse point. The blonde arched into Ali placing her hands in the dark locks whilst the older woman explored her body with her mouth.

Eventually making their way into the bedroom both women hurriedly rid themselves of their clothes. Ashlyn pushed her friend onto the bed and straddled her hips, the Virginia native feeling her best friends’ wetness against her stomach. Suddenly feeling the urge to please the blonde Ali raked her nails down Ashlyns toned abs.

The beautiful woman above her gasped as the brunettes thumb finished its trail through her curls and pressed against her clit. Ali watched her friend writhe on top of her. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she lowered her thumb even more to run through the slickness.

Ashlyn leaned forward, bracing a hand on each side of the brunette’s head and lifting so the older woman could fit her hand down between their bodies. She teased the goalkeeper’s entrance with slow, soft circles before she gently slid two fingers inside. The blondes walls squeezed at her fingers, desperate for more.

“Oh fuck” Ashlyn moaned as she began to ride her fingers. Ali pulled her fingers out, gaining the death stare from the woman above her, “Ali what the fu-“ She was cut off as the girl underneath her returned them, adding a third. “Oh my god. Oh, Ali…fuck!”

Being spurred on by the sounds she was getting out of the younger woman Ali began to thrust hard and deep hitting the magic spot every time.

“Yes. Yes…oh fuck Ali don’t stop” Ashlyn was practically screaming at this point. With one final thrust Ali dragged her wrist against the blondes clit which had her screaming in ecstasy and shaking uncontrollably. Ashlyn collapsed on top of the defender and buried her face in the crook of her neck placing light kisses.

“Fuck…you’re really good at this you know” Ashlyn panted causing Ali to blush slightly before letting out a small laugh.

Ashyln let herself catch her breath before lowering her head and capturing the brunettes’ lips in a heated kiss, lowering her hand between the tanned girls’ legs she grinned as she heard her best friend gasp. Ashlyn was surprised at how wet the older woman was, she began to move her fingers in slow circles; she sped up as she moved her kisses to the defenders neck. After several minutes of teasing the older brunette, she slipped two fingers inside Ali.

Ashlyn stroked her friends spot whilst hovering above her trying to take in every minor detail of her best friend. Ali hips bucked up as Ashlyn pressed her thumb to her throbbing clit.

”oh god!” the brunette moaned. Ashlyn added a third finger without warning “FUCK!! Oh my god!” Ali began to rock her hips in time with the taller girl’s thrusts.

Ashlyn groaned as she felt the older woman begin to tighten around her fingers the brunette gasping for breath as she neared her edge. She sped up her pace as Ali started to claw at the bed sheets. With one final thrust Alis body exploded, shaking and trembling as she rode out her orgasm.

Ali panted a few times before placing a soft kiss on Ashlyns lips. “If I’m good there isn’t even a word I can use to describe how amazing you are at this” Ashlyn beamed as she placed a chaste kiss on her best friends’ forehead and rolled onto her back.

“I think I need a drink after that” Ashlyn giggled and made a move to get off the bed. Ali placed a hand on her arm gaining the goalkeepers attention.

“Stay here, I’ll go and get the wine from the kitchen” the brunette said as she got out of bed and placed a baggy t-shirt over her head.

“When I get back maybe we can talk?… you know about what this means” She asked as she made her way to the bedroom door.

“yeah, sure” The taller girl answered with a shy smile.

As soon as Ali left the room Ashlyn heard a phone buzz on the side. Out of habit she reached across to the bedside table to pick it up. Her heart dropped as she realised it wasn’t her phone but read the preview of the message on the home screen anyway. 

Brent:

Hey, are we still on for tomorrow? I can’t wait to see you x

Rereading the message she couldn’t believe it. She placed the phone back on the table and jumped out of the bed trying to find her clothes. Her head shot up as she heard Ali re-enter the room.

Ali immediately started to panic when she saw the tears starting to form in the blondes’ eyes.

“Ash? What’s wrong?”…..


End file.
